mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Buffy The Vampire Slayer
Buffy Summers, more commonly known as Buffy The Vampire Slayer, was the long serving former president of AAC, having served from the genesis of Arsinos until her death in November 2013 at the hand of King Sodney Masher. Biography Early Life Pre-Arsinos Buffy was borm during Map 8, in Fort Vegasopolis. When she was 16, shortly before the nuclear apocalypse of that map, she was called by the powers that be to be the slayer, the chosen one destined to rid the world of vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. She developed superpowers and proceeded to make the streets of AAC a much safer place to be. She immediately became very famous and popular amongst AAC citizens for her battles with the undead, but was feared and hated by the ten-president Hypnotoad and the later military government. While strongly opposing the nuclear military action, she and her inner circle managed to stow away onto one of the spaceships bound for arsinos. When they reached the new map, she was hailed as a hero and elected president of AAC. Presidency Buffy ruled AAC with benevolence and authority. She was not always popular, especially in the later stages of the war of the table, but as a general rule, the population held her in high esteem. Her cabinet consisted mostly of her old slaying pals Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Cordelia Chase, Anya Jenkins, Tara McLay, Angel, and Spike. She was primarily liberal, with a fairly strong libertarian ideology. However, she was known for her generally agressive stance on wars and foreign policy, particularly in conflicts such as the Coalition of Abel and War of the Table. Death Buffy was one of the members of The Fellowship Of The Arse-Stick, a special ops team set up by Sethos, a sentient member of The Steel Tide, with the aim of taking out Dog Bollock leader King Sodney Masher. Buffy helped the team greatly in breaking into his palace and was instrumental in taking out the Technotoad. However, during the final battle with Masher, she was struck twice with Mashers ion cannon, killing her almost instantly. Aftermath King Masher was destroyed shortly after her death, with the focused attack possibly being partly motivated by vengeance on Masher for Buffy's death. Many of the other countries on the map praised her as a hero and a martyr, with her instrumental role in The Fall of King Masher being praised. However, the reaction to her death and the circumstances surrounding it has recieved very mixed reactions in AAC itself. While most mourned her and felt saddened by the loss. Many also celebrated her life and praised her as a saint and a martyr. However, many others also questioed why she was even sent on this mission to destroy masher while her country was already struggling following the war of the table. Many went as far as questioning the competence of the AAC government and the intentions of Sethos. Also, the more right-wing factions of AAC also were angry at her role in the death of Masher, particularly as Dog Bollock had helped out AAC in military operations. Riots started to break out in the AAC city of Biffy Clyro shortly after her death was announced. The Silent Shadow was called by the powers that be as the new vampire slayer, and given powers so she can fight the undead as well as the evil living. Category:Dead People Category:People